Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to notification management methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can appropriately manage the notifications between an electronic device and a wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, and other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, portable devices have network connectivity capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks at anytime and anywhere. The convenience and new functionalities advanced by modern technology have made these devices into necessities of life.
Furthermore, with the coming of IOT (Internet Of Things) generation, every device or object can connect to networks, and users can access and control these devices or objects via networks. Currently, wearable electronic devices have become the most tangible applications of IOT. In some cases, the wearable device can detect health information of a user, record exercise information and sleep patterns, or display email messages or incoming calls notifications.
However, since there is a size limitation to wearable electronic devices, the battery capacity and battery life of the devices are high priority issues in the industry. In some cases of network communication, a smart phone can transmit related notifications, such as email messages or incoming calls to the wearable electronic device via a wireless network. Since any communication between the smart phone and the wearable electronic device consumes the power of the wearable electronic device, the power usage efficiency of the wearable electronic device can be improved if the communications between the smart phone and the wearable electronic device are appropriately managed. In some cases, the transmission of the communications between the smart phone and the wearable electronic device may be unnecessary. For example, when a user does not currently wear a wearable electronic device, the process of transmitting related notifications to the wearable electronic device may be redundant. Furthermore, the increased power consumption of the wearable electronic device is also wasted.